A plurality of suggested systems is available on the market for storing of compact discs. Such systems being adapted for storing discs vertically in such a way that the user is looking down to the edge face of the disc comprising the title field or the user is looking horizontally with the discs standing vertically in a book shelf like position. Furthermore the discs may be stored horizontally in a stack like manner.
Most commonly the storing systems are provided with partitions or slot, each accommodating one disc. Such partitions, however, utilize part of the space, leaving less space for storing discs. When storing discs by horizontal displacement the user will be able to read the text on the edge face of the discs, the discs thereby being arranged horizontally or vertically. In all such embodiments the partitions occupy part of the total system volume, the systems additionally very often being built into box like houses.